The infrastructure of a modern Local Area Network (LAN) is generally accomplished by extensive runs of multiple parallel cables to multiple connections and devices at each work site, all connected to one or more central hubs. This is in addition to VOIP-enabled voice telephone, digital FAX, and device power cabling that can also be required to support the modern work center. When LAN infrastructures require change, it is generally more efficient to leave existing cables in place and simply string new cables between switch and router nodes and any new work-site devices.
For example, the use of Category 3 cabling is commonplace in computer networks. Cat. 3 cabling is configured to support 10 MB Ethernet connections. If a site, previously wired with Cat 3 cabling to support 10 MB Ethernet, developed a need to upgrade to 100 MB Ethernet, a new set of cables (Cat 5 or better) would have to be run from the central router or hub out to the work center where the 100 MB service was required.
The current state of the art for implementing data multiplexing and Firewall technology, on a per user basis, is centered around providing the capability in a centralized head end data switch or router or by distributing these functions to the end user's location by placing a box level data concentrator switch and security equipment, whether hardware firewall, access control or hardware encryption device, next to the computing equipment that is to be connected to a data LAN.
Current distributed solutions are ad hoc, of questionable reliability, inefficiently managed and subject to failures caused by accidental removal of power and wire breakage. Current solutions require local power which adds an installation requirement and reduces system reliability. Security could be breached through intentional or inadvertent bypassing of any installed Firewall. Software solutions are hard to deploy and maintain in the field and once installed are subject to attacks through common hacking techniques. An additional weakness of software solutions is that the device that is to be networked may not be able to host the required software.
What is needed, then, is a means of reliably multiplexing VOIP (voice over internet protocol), data, FAX and power lines in order to reduce the cost of installation and infrastructure change in a LAN. Furthermore, such a means should provide information about usage and should facilitate the management and security of the network.